The overall aim of this K24 Mid-Career Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research, ?Training and Mentoring in Neurocognitive Mechanisms of Eating Disorders,? is to allow me (Joanna Steinglass MD) to continue to expand my programmatic line of clinical research and mentoring in eating disorders. My work examines the neural mechanisms of Anorexia Nervosa (AN) and develops mechanism-based novel treatment approaches. The field of eating disorders in general, and AN in particular, has an urgent need for more biobehavioral research, and I am well poised to mentor aspiring clinical investigators in this understudied field. Advances in neuroscience create a timely opportunity for a new generation of clinical work identifying biomarkers and treatment targets. I have built a program of research that involves close collaboration with world-class cognitive neuroscientists, and examines the link between brain and behavior in adolescents and adults with AN. This work has opened new avenues of research for the field, and numerous new collaborators have sought my mentorship. Through this K24, I will develop the skills to examine the brain in more sophisticated ways, learning cutting edge skills in cognitive neuroscience, emphasizing computational approaches, and applying them to the study of AN. My currently funded research includes two conceptually- linked R01s examining neural mechanisms of food choice. This K24 will leverage that work to support current mentees and develop new mentorship opportunities. The Research Plan will serve as a platform for the development of mentees, and for advancing my research to pursue future funding in mechanisms of illness and treatment. The training plan includes participation in advanced seminars, collaborations with established and new colleagues to apply new methodologies to the study of AN, and advanced training in relevant computational science. The Mentoring Plan emphasizes new efforts with post-doctoral trainees (psychiatric residents and fellows) and continuation of efforts with trainees at various levels of development: pre-doctoral trainees (medical students), and junior faculty. Through my activities it is hoped that the understanding of the neurobiological underpinnings of AN will improve, and these advances in mechanism will lead to opportunities for development of new treatments. I will contribute to these advances through my research and collaborations with colleagues, and through my training of future clinical investigators.